Tony Nelson for President
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: In 1976, Astronaut Colonel Anthony Nelson, USAF, becomes a reluctant candidate for President.
1. The Spirit of 76

July 4, 1976 

Colonel Tony Nelson and his wife Jeannie were enjoying the Fourth of July fireworks show over the Pacific Ocean. The display was especially impressive. They really wanted to do it right for the bicentennial celebration. Something was bothering Tony, though.

Jeannie, who was especially perceptive with or without powers, asked, "What is it darling?"

Tony knew better than to lie to Jeannie, "Nothing Jeannie, its just I've been thinking about the mission I'm going on in a few weeks."

Tony wasn't lying to his wife, but he was leaving a lot out. There was a Saturn V booster with an Apollo capsule on it waiting for him up the coast at Vandenburg Air Force Base, where he was temporarily attached. While he received a lot of publicity for his past space launches, if all goes well this launch will only be known to a select few military personnel. His crew were all military, men he knew and trusted. Tony would serve as mission commander, Navy Captain Les Wingate would be pilot, and Army Lt. Colonel Roger Healey would be the mission specialist. He hoped this mission would get Roger that promotion to full colonel. The three men, representing the three branches of the military, would be launched in the middle of the night to the abandoned Skylab station to do some military testing for the Joint Chiefs. If the mission were to be compromised, the cover story was that they would be making necessary repairs to the station—which was destined to fall out of the sky in a matter of a few years if the orbit wasn't stabilized.

"Happy 4th of July!" Roger Healey greeted the Nelsons with two California girls whose combined age might approach that of Roger's.

Tony smiled, Roger could always get him out of a funk, "Happy Fourth of July, Roger," he replied.

Jeannie also smiled, "Happy Bicentennial, Colonel Healey"

Roger told Tony, "You should have been here this afternoon, Les Wingate really put some local surf punks in their place. Our Navy friend knows his way around a surfboard."

One of the beach bunnies surprised Tony by speaking up, "Captain Wingate is a legend… the astronaut surfer. He had a chance to go pro, but went to Annapolis instead."

Tony replied, "Yeah, Captain Wingate and I are old friends."

Of course, the two girls knew who Tony Nelson was. Fame ended the necessity of introductions to astronaut groupies, but made wives jealous. It could be troublesome if your wife happened to have the power to literally turn you into an ass with the blink of her eyes. Tony minded his manners.

Almost on cue, Captain Les Wingate, USN, appeared. "Hey Tony, Roger, Jeannie, ladies," the tall astronaut greeted the group. The two beach bunnies started to melt. Les recently become single again. Now was Roger's turn to get jealous.

"Hey Les," greeted Tony, "heard you hung some ten."

The Air Force officer's attempt at surfing talk earned a laugh from Wingate.

The group sat around a fire on the beach, enjoying hotdogs chips and beer. They talked about the bicentennial, the new money, President Ford, the Freedom Train, most anything except the mission. Tony got a little concerned when they started talking about the Revolutionary War. Having been there once thanks to Jeannie, he didn't want to return. But Jeannie had also matured a bit, and minded her manners.

Later that Month 

Tony woke up precisely at 6:00 AM. _T-18 Hours _he thought. He said goodbye to Jeannie, which wasn't easy and hopped into his GTO. The car was getting old, and didn't get squat for mileage, but it left most of these 70s cars eating its dust.

He met Roger and Les at the flight surgeons office at Vandenburg. A young female Air Force Captain gave them the once over.

"Definitely not Dr. Bellows," quipped Roger.

"Whatever happened to him?" asked Les.

Tony answered, "Last I heard he's semi-retired, doing some part time work at a senior citizen's clinic. Not even doing psychiatry."

"He deserves the rest." Les replied.

_More than you know_, thought Tony.

After a mission briefing the Astronauts suited up and were taken by bus to the launch pad. Vandenburg had launched several satellites, but had not launched a manned shot… that the three had known about at least. The fact the government could keep a space launch a secret surprised Tony, but then again, he realized with the ratings of his last Moon shot, it may as well had been a secret. People stopped caring about space.

The rocket launched flawlessly at midnight. Within hours they were docking with Skylab. Roger quickly powered up Skylab, afterwards the three ate some freeze dried dinner and got some ordered sack time.

Tony had just fallen asleep when his sleep was disturbed. "Anthony," a voice had whispered in his ear. Half asleep, he thought it was his mother waking him up to go to school. Then with a jolt he realized who it was.

"Jeannie!" He half whispered, "What are you doing here!"

Jeannie looked at Tony crossly, "This does not look very safe, and why haven't they said anything about your mission on the television? I became very worried."

Tony tried to soothe Jeannie, "There is always risk in my line of work. The reason you haven't heard about the mission is because it is a secret military mission for the President. I assure you everything is going as planned. Please go home?"

"For the President?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes, for the President," Tony answered.

Jeannie had an idea, and went back to Earth. Tony thought Jeannie went back a little too quickly.

Summer was quickly coming to an end. The three astronauts spent the next six weeks testing various military equipment in the weightlessness and vacuum of space. Tony didn't like the idea of the militarization of space, but he was a good officer and followed orders. Jeannie also followed orders. Her only contact with Tony over those six weeks was by radio. Tony had the feeling Jeannie was up to something, but wasn't sure just what. That and the people at Vandenburg and Houston where unusually cool to him, but they wouldn't say why.

In early September, Tony, Roger, and Les splashed down in the unofficial Apollo 19. They were picked up by the USS Hancock, and there was a lot less fanfare when they arrived at the ship than in past missions. The Captain gave Les and Roger a very warm welcome, but simply told Tony, "General Schaffer wants to see you NOW, Colonel."

Tony replied by asking, "General Schaffer is on board?" that was unusual.

"He's in my ready room, and doesn't look happy." The ship's CO explained and ordered to a nearby Marine, "Sergeant Hollis, take Colonel Nelson to my ready room, showing him all military respect."

The Marine was silent, but respectful, and skillfully navigated the Air Force officer to the Captain's conference room. When he entered the ready room, Colonel Nelson came to attention. Before him stood the former Commanding General of NASA and the current Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Winfield Schaffer. The ship's captain was right, he didn't look happy. It must be something big for Schaffer to fly out here.

"Sir, for what do I owe this honor?" asked Tony, clearly worried.

"Tony, we've known each other a long time. Is there any way in the world you can explain this?" the General inquired while extending a rolled up poster.

Almost afraid to look at the poster, Tony carefully unrolled it. On the poster was his picture surrounded by a lot of red, white and blue. The caption read "Colonel Anthony Nelson for President… the Spirit of '76." Mentally Tony was screaming…._Jeannie!_


	2. Citizen Nelson

Tony came bounding in the wardroom, where Les Wingate and Roger Healey was watching TV.

"Look what Jeannie did now!" Tony exploded.

"Wait, Tony, you might want to see this," Les said, indicating the delayed broadcast of an episode of Saturday Night Live the ship's closed circuit TV system was showing. In the sketch, Dan Akroyd was portraying Jimmy Carter debating Bill Murray, who was in a space suit that clearly said "Nelson."

"What was it that your wife did, Tony?" Les asked during a commercial.

Tony said, "She bounced a check again." Les wasn't in on the fact that Jeannie was a Jeannie.

When Tony and Roger were alone, Roger said, "Buddy you are in real trouble now, you can't run for President. Definitely puts an end to the secret missions."

Tony exasperated said, "Its not my idea, its Jeannie. She was up with us in Skylab, and I said we were doing the President's bidding."

Roger whistled, and asked "are you sure it was Jeannie?"

Tony answered, "Who else would it be?"

Tony went on, "General Schaffer said President Ford is livid. He wants my head on a pike."

"Schaffer or Ford?" asked Healey.

"Both," answered Nelson.

"Ouch, when do we get off this ship?" Healey asked, knowing Tony is not very popular with the military right now.

Tony answered, "Soon, the Captain wants us off ASAP"

It was a very quiet flight back to Hawaii. While Tony was in orbit, the Air Force moved Jeannie back to Cocoa Beach. Les Wingate stayed in Honolulu for the surf and the beach bunnies. He also wanted to be a safe distance away from Tony Nelson.

Tony and Roger flew back to Cocoa Beach. When they got to Tony's house, it was a regular campaign headquarters with "Welcome Home" banners strewn about.

"Welcome Home Anthony," Jeannie shouted, "I would have came and greeted you, but as you can see we are very busy!"

"Jeannie, can I see you alone," Tony said tightly. Roger was already chatting up a shapely campaign worker with a Nelson for President button."

When they were in the kitchen Tony bellowed, "Jeannie, how could you?"

Jeannie looked puzzled, "how could I what?"

Tony really got upset, "make me a candidate for President!"

"I thought that was what you desired, Anthony" Jeannie said quietly.

Tony got very red and said, "Where in the world would you get an idiotic idea like that?"

Jeannie got defensive and replied, "Where do you think, and I am no idiot."

Tony without thinking said, "Well you could have fooled me." Immediately he regretted his words.

Jeannie simply said, "Well, you're an ass." And left the room. Instantly, Tony turned into a donkey.

Seeing Jeannie leave the kitchen crying, Roger went in to check on Tony. When he saw the donkey in the kitchen, it didn't take him too long to figure out who the furry guy with the big ears was.

Roger went back out in the living room, shouting, "Private strategy session, everybody has to leave, NOW."

Once the room was cleared, Roger said to Tony, "oh boy, you really did it now." Tony brayed in protest.

Roger was shouting, "Jeannie! Jeannie!" to no avail. Then he added to Tony, "I don't know what you said, but you must have really upset her.

The phones were ringing off the hook. Roger didn't even bother picking them up.

Finally Jeannie reappeared, in her traditional pink attire.

She said coolly, "I didn't mean to turn my master into an animal. It was an accident, I was crying, and I blinked while uttering an excited phrase."

On that, Tony Nelson was once again a human Air Force officer.

"Jeannie," he started apologizing, "I know you are no idiot, forgive me"

Jeannie replied coolly "As you wish master."

Tony thought _she is really upset, going back into genie mode._

Nelson knew there was one thing he needed to fix, "Jeannie," he ordered, "un-do what you did on my presidential campaign."

"As you wish, Master," Jeannie complied, and all the campaign material in the house vanished.

"Umm Tony," Roger said while pointing to the campaign poster Tony got from General Schaffer.

"Jeannie," Tony started, almost afraid to ask, "why didn't that poster disappear?"

"Because, Master," Jeannie replied coolly, "I had nothing to do with that poster, or the announcement that you were running. I figured it was what you wanted, so I set all of this up for you while you were in space."

_I guess I am a jackass, _Tony thought, _now I not only have to find out who is behind this, I have to redeem myself in the eyes of the Jeanie I love._


	3. Dr Bellow's Road Trip

"Alfred, admit it, we are lost." Amanda Bellows said sharply to her husband.

Colonel Alfred Bellows, MD, USAF (Ret.) just grunted while piloting the Winnebago Chief. He knew they were lost amongst the peanut patches of Georgia. Miami was 12 hours and over 600 miles or so ago.

The Bellows marriage had blossomed in Miami. Alfred had retired from the Air Force two years ago, and they had purchased the RV. They really enjoyed the lifestyle or riding from park to park following the "snowbirds." Alfred kept his medical license and hospital privileges current, and became a well-respected transient physician specializing in elder care.

That all changed when Dr. Bellows was watching the news earlier that month and saw an advertisement telling people to vote for Anthony Nelson for President. As soon as Amanda saw what was causing Alfred to hyperventilate, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Being the good Republican he is, Dr. Bellows first tried to contact the committee to re-elect the president. He was politely told that President Ford is running on his own merits and is not interested in any information on his opponents. Alfred understood. With the specter of Watergate still hanging over Gerald Ford's head, the campaign couldn't stand even the idea of dirty politics. But, Bellows couldn't very well allow the slightest possibility Nelson would win. So, Colonel Bellows called an old friend who is very high up in the Navy, who happened to be a former commanding officer of a certain ex-submariner they were about to visit.

Finally, Alfred stopped to get directions, and found the correct road. They were only a few miles off, but having to stop for directions was a small defeat for Alfred, and major vindication for Amanda. He knew he was at the right farm when he was stopped by two men wearing dark suits and Ray Ban aviators in the hot Georgia sun.

"Identification please," the man in black asked Doctor Bellows. Bellows showed his grey military ID and drivers license. Amanda produced her drivers license. While the first agent was checking ID's, the second boarded the RV and looked around.

"Vehicle secure," said the agent exiting the RV.

"Go ahead, Colonel, the Governor is expecting you." Said the first agent.

They drove down the long driveway to the farmhouse. Alfred knocked on the door, expecting a servant to answer. Instead it was a young girl. Amanda smiled at the girl.

"Hi," the young southern belle said, "I'm Amy. C'mon in. Have a seat. My dad will be here soon. Y'all want some iced tea?"

Alfred smiled. He had a taste for sweet tea. "Thank you, Amy, sweet tea sounds very nice."

Amanda gave Alfred a "what are we doing here?" look.

Alfred expected Amy to come back with the tea. But it wasn't Amy holding the tray with three glasses of refreshing southern sweet tea. Both Alfred and Amanda stood.

"Welcome to Plains, I'm Jimmy Carter. Sit down," their host said amicably.

"Thank you for seeing us, Governor," Dr. Bellows said.

"Admiral Massey said you had important information for me, Colonel," Carter got straight to the point.

"Its about Anthony Nelson," Doctor Bellows began.

"Hold off, Doctor," Carter began, "you were once Nelson's psychiatrist. I won't stand for any personal attacks against any opponent. I also imagine that's why the Republicans wouldn't have anything to do with you."

Like so many, Dr. Bellows was lured in by Carter's good 'ol boy demeanor and flashy smile. But the governor's statement reminded Alfred Bellows he was dealing with a career politician who was an academy grad that served in one of the Navy's most exclusive programs. This was an intelligent man, not to be trifled with.

Dr. Bellows chose his words carefully, "I just want to make sure this election is on an even playing field. Anthony Nelson maybe receiving some powerful assistance that you might not be aware of." Amanda just rolled her eyes.

Carter replied, "Doctor, Anthony Nelson isn't even really on the map as far as this election is concerned. He hasn't made any speeches, and as far as I know, he hasn't chosen a running mate. I'm not even sure he's really running. We know he has some money behind the campaign for the commercials, but it's a little late for Colonel Nelson to even be considered as a third party candidate."

Carter was enough of a gentleman to leave out the part that his people did check out Colonel Bellows. Bellows retired from Air Force and the space program after NASA's budget was cut in 1974. The doctor's record for the most part was excellent, but there were some rumors floating around NASA that he and Colonel Nelson had a spotty past in the 1960's. Some even speculated Doctor Bellows had some sort of breakdown. The only reason the Governor was talking to Bellows was that Carter served under and learned a lot from Jack Massey, and Massey vouched for Bellows. Carter gave Doctor Bellows his 30 minutes, and listened to a wild tale of fantastic things appearing and disappearing. Carter thanked Dr. Bellows and sent him on his way. He knew if he was to become president, he would be listening to a lot more crackpots.


	4. The Press Conference

The one phone left in the Cocoa Beach house was ringing. Tony was still depressed over Jeannie, so he let the answering machine get it. Since Jeannie was always home (or used to be), he didn't really need the phone gadget: but once he saw one on his favorite detective show, he had to have one.

After the greeting he heard a familiar Navy voice, "Tony, this is Les. What the hell! Get a copy of _Hodaddie _magazine, then call me back." Leaving Tony to wonder what a _Hodaddie Magazine_ was.

Turns out, it was very easy to find _Hodaddie_ at the local newsstand. It was a surfing magazine, which were plentiful on the east coast of Florida. The vendor looked strange at Tony when he bought it. When Tony saw the cover, he knew why Les called. The cover proclaimed "Surfing Legend Les Wingate to be Nelson's VP." Tony called Les and assured him he had nothing to do with this presidential fiasco. Les believed him without question, which made Tony examine his own actions.

Roger came over to Tony's house in a huff. "Les Wingate!" Roger shouted, obviously hearing the news, "not that I want to be Vice-President, but I would at least like to be asked."

Tony quietly said, "Rog, you know you'd be my first choice for VP. The thing is, you'd also be Jeannie's first choice for VP. The fact that Les was named tells me Jeannie was telling the truth, she wasn't behind this. I really don't care what this does to my career anymore. I just want Jeannie back. I am an ass, I should have believed her."

Upon hearing that, Jeannie popped in, "you mean that, Anthony?"

Roger took that as his cue to quietly exit.

Tony answered, "Of course I do, darling. I know we have a lot of trust issues to work on, but I'm willing to work with you."

"Are you willing to start now?" Jeannie asked, blinking

"Anything for you." Tony replied, expecting an ancient Persian marriage counselor. The familiar blonde that popped into the room surprised him.

"Hello," the analyst introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Joyce Brothers. How can I help?"

The three talked for hours. There would be future sessions, but the marriage got a much needed patch in the foundation.

When it was just Tony and Jeannie, Tony said, "It would be interesting to see what it would be like to be President." As soon as he said it, Tony realized that such thoughts are not better said out loud while in bed with a Jeannie. After Jeannie blinked, Tony half expected to be in the Lincoln Bedroom, but was relieved when the only change was the appearance of the past and future machine. The viewer allowed a person to observe the past and possible futures. Jeannie handed Tony a drachma.

"Thank you, my love," Tony said to the beauty next to him.

In the viewer, Tony saw an older version of himself in the oval office. He saw himself working with Russian and Chinese leaders. He also saw an older version of Roger in command of a manned exploration ship to Mars.

"Thank you Jeannie," Tony said, "that was nice."

Jeannie just smiled and replied, "That is simply our future, my darling"

Tony asked, "If I rewind this, can I see who was behind my presidential campaign?"

Jeannie answered, "Of course." Making Tony wonder why he didn't do that in the first place.

The next afternoon Colonel Anthony Nelson held a press conference at his Cocoa Beach home. Nelson was in a civilian suit with miniature astronaut wings adorning the lapel. Tony read a statement:

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. My wife and I would like to set the record straight on a rumor that has been spreading throughout the media. I am not, nor have I ever been a candidate for President of the United States. Les Wingate is holding a similar conference in Honolulu, but I assure you he is not a candidate for Vice President. I regret any embarrassment this has caused the President, the other candidates, the Air Force, and the Space Program. I have two young ladies that just flew in from Pismo Beach who will explain further."

Two stunning young women in their early 20's walked up to the mike, Roger started to duck into the crowd, "Hi, I'm Candy, and this is Brandy. Colonel Healey introduced us to Colonel Nelson and Captain Wingate. After hearing all the boring election talk, we thought it would be bitchin' to take some of our daddies' money and make Tony and Les the main dudes."

The press laughed. Roger wasn't sure what to think. He was glad he wasn't in the middle of it, but was kind of hurt that the girls didn't think of him as presidential material. He forgot all about it, though, when his name was at the top of the promotion list for O-6 (full colonel).

After Candy's statement, the inevitable question was asked, "So Colonel Nelson, does this mean you're not planning on entering politics?"

Tony Nelson's answer made all the papers and the evening news, "As a scientist and explorer, I deal in possibilities. I learn never to say never. I will assure the chain of command, though, that I will put any political aspirations on hold until after I have completed my military career."


End file.
